Passion's Jungle
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: They're hot, wild, and at their best when they're together. Slash.


Title: "Passion's Jungle"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: R due to sexual content  
Summary: They're hot, wild, and at their best when they're together.  
Warnings: Slash, Established Pairing  
Word Count: 811  
Date Written: 22 June, 2012  
Challenge: For a Comment-fic LJ comm prompt  
Disclaimer: Derek, Hansel, all other recognizable characters mentioned within, and Zoolander are ﾩ & TM their rightful owners, not the author. Everything else is ﾩ & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

During the day, they are a sweet, normal couple or, at least, as sweet and normal as you can be when you're two world-famous models prancing on the catwalk. Yet, regardless of whatever the world may think of them, Derek knows they could never guess the truth. The mundane minds watching them as they strut their hot bods could never know that, at night, their home becomes a jungle.

The grin he flashes at the cameras as he turns this time is almost a smirk. Part of him wants to reach out, snag his man, bring him to him, and ravish his sweet mouth in front of all the thousands of people watching, both here in person and at home on the other side of the television, but he knows that would end their careers immediately. The fashion scene may not be all it's cut out to be - they know that now, more than any other models alive -, but it's what they know. They'd be lost without the whirlwind of cameras, glamorous outfits, lights, and fame. They could cling to each other a while, find themselves in one another as they did every night, but they'd still eventually grow lost and bored during the day time.

Their nights will never be boring, however, and Derek knows and understands that they must keep their nights to their nights. Only after the curtains have drawn, there's no other fans around, and they're alone at home can they be their true selves. During the night, they are wild, exotic, and dangerous, just like the primitive men they were born to be.

Well, mostly primitive, he thinks, his charming smile becoming a smirk again. He'll always have to have his silk clothes, satin sheets, bubble baths, and other luxuries, but there are things about them when they are together that can only be described as wild, exotic, dangerous, and primitive. There's a surge between them, a strong and heated pull unlike anything he's ever felt before that's purely animalistic. It's why their sex is so fantastic, why he has a steady shipment of new sheets coming in from Italy every day, and why he loves wearing black and white stripes so much.

Hansel's blue eyes catch his own dark gaze from across the runway. He shows plenty of white and sparkling teeth as his grin widens, but Derek knows it's not just a smile. His man is snarling at him, telling him what's to come in a few more hours, and Derek feels his fanny begin to twitch. He wants to buck and whinny like the zebra he is inside. He's ready for Hansel to ride him, but they have to wait just a little while longer.

Just a while longer, Derek tells himself, and they'll be back at home, back in their mansion, back in their jungle, back with Hansel riding him until their screams fill the empty rooms of the mansion and they fall over, hot mouths panting and lean, muscular bodies glistening with sweat and the other effects of their steamy love making. Derek snarls back. A part of him knows that the papers will say they're fighting again tomorrow, but he's not thinking about the press now, or his fans. He's thinking about one thing only, and his eyes tell Hansel that thought with a beautiful clarity: He can't wait. Tonight, they will ride. Tonight, they will become again the wild animals they are at heart. Tonight, they will be each other's to share and conquer, to ride into the floor until they can take no more, and there's no force that can stop or divert them until they have had what is rightfully theirs.

The sound of rapidly snapping cameras brings him home. He silences the moan welling in his mouth from the pleasure created just by his thoughts and Hansel's smile. He smiles at him again, then turns once more and flashes his famous grin at his adoring public. He appears happy, and he know he's the hottest thing to ever hit the catwalk. Yet, all along, Derek's thinking, Dear God, can this photo shoot take any longer?

It seems to be an eternity before he can get Hansel home, but once they do, the moment they slam the door closed behind them, separating themselves from the rest of the world, their jungle is there. They're everywhere on top of each other, hands, mouths, tongues, and teeth seeking desperately to claim every bit of flesh as they rip each other's clothes off. It's the jungle for one more night, and as Derek whinnies, he wishes, as he always does, that this time could last forever. It won't be forever, he knows, because they'll be back in the boring, every-day world tomorrow, but every night, for as long as they live and breathe, the jungle will be theirs.

**The End**


End file.
